About Time
by TennyoAkana
Summary: ONESHOT SAKUNARUSet a few years in the future after Sasuke gets dragged back. Sakura reflects on how her heart changed from Sasu to Naru and what will happen. What does Naru have to say about it? And Sasu for that matter? Mild violence and fluff


Kassie: Heya this is my first fanfiction for Naruto, meaning I have another that's shared with my friend Megan that is posted so here we go. It's a Naru/Saku and it's a oneshot as I just want to post some of these for awhile!

This place a few years in the future after Sasuke comes back, yeah...you know his ass is coming back. Though it needs to be black and blue all over! STUPID EMO SASUKE! STOP BEING SO HOT SO I CAN HATE YOU GUILT FREE::grumbles and cuddles Sasuke Plushie:

I don't own Naruto...though I wished I owned Sai or Itachi...you know men who have emotional problems are always hot...

-

Sakura stared in the mirror for a long, long time. She wondered where that tweleve year old girl went. The one who would follow Sasuke around crying out,'Sasuke-kun!' She was once his number one fan girl. Followed him along like a lost puppy. When they became Team Seven, of course that just got worse. She would follow him EVERYWHERE. Even on the first day she tried to kiss him...close too if he hadn't run off. Sakura let out a chuckle as thinking about it now, it probably wasn't Sasuke.

No. It truly wasn't him.

It was...him.

Before, even when she first started out Kakashi had recongized her as a Genjutsu type and it proved to be right. That was her strong point as she didn't have much stamia. She probably still doesn't, at least compared to her teammates. But that was beside the point, then again that wasn't really a point. She was reflecting about how her feelings went from Sasuke to Naruto.

That's right...everything she felt for Sasuke was transferred over to Naruto.

It didn't make one bit of sense to her.

Or maybe it did and she just refused to admit it did.

Either way...it didn't change the facts.

She was head over heels in love with Naruto.

It was written on her face.

Everyone saw it.

Expect for him.

He didn't see it.

Or he did...and he chose to ingore it.

Just like...she chose to ingore his feelings.

Perhaps...it was karma.

Sakura sighed as her green eyes filled with sorrow, she bent her head allowing her pink bangs to fall over her forehead. She leaned against the mirror, hearing the 'Clang' from her metal forehead protector on the mirror she straightened herself back. She couldn't believe she was doing this to herself. She thought for sure her heart had learned its lesson in the past. Dealing with a man with one goal in his mind was never a good thing. He had no time for love as he was either ready to kill someone or to gain the title of most powerful in their village.

...Why was she attracted to that type?

Shaking her head as she thought it was just her type. Maybe she was looking for that kind of determination in a man.

But...urgh...

She went back to staring at herself as she couldn't let herself remain in love with him anymore. Each day he saw her, he'd flirt with her, like they were kids again, but that was it. She was sure it was done out of habit. Because before, before they were able to get Sasuke back and they had to rescue Gaara hearing what would happen to Naruto. She broke into tears and ran to him crying out how she was worried about him only to be stopped in sentence by Naruto himself.

He didn't want to hear her worries for him.

And she didn't blame him.

Who would want to hear from someone who was so in love with their teammate growing up? After she had sobbed and begged him to go after Sasuke. He did. He promised her he'd bring him back to her. It was a lifelong promise...

But he didn't bring him back the first time.

Nor the second time when Team Seven was reunited for a brief time. That only left the two of them in tears as Sakura had to tell Naruto not to cry as it would get them no where. She knew she shouldn't have spoken because she was crying just as much as he was. Only because she was still weak. She couldn't hold up her promise, to be with him and bring Sasuke back, this time.

It all came crashing down when it was time...time for Orochimaru to switch bodies. The deadline was then. They had to act fast. As to make the situtation even more problem matic, Akatsuki was right on Naruto's tail and was closing in fast. It was rather...well, ironic to say the least. Everything would come to an end.

In a way it did.

Sakura started to head to her dresser where she reached for her shin guard and slipped it on with ease. She remembered that day, as she was sure it was burned into her brain forever more...

"Haruno-san there is someone here to see you!" A voice from the other side of her door called. Sakura no longer lived with her parents. When she had turned eighteen she had chose to leave their house and find an apartment of her own. However, this apartment wasn't in the apartment buidling. It was part of the hositpal, since she became a Medical Nin she was allowed to live upstairs. She was the third strongest Medical Nin in all of Konoha. She almost was second but Shizune came because she had much more experience than Sakura had. Of course Tsunade was the one at top.

"Ah I'll be down in just a minute!" She grabbed her medical belt as she tied it around her waist and began to head to her door. She didn't think it was a patitent as the nurse's town wasn't urgent, it sounded more excited. She wondered who it was just then, if it was Tsunade she'd would have come straight up her herself. Not Naruto he would just jump on her window and tap loud enough until he got her attetion. So who just was it? She knew it wasn't Sai...Sai wasn't the kind of person to come and visit, he was more of the kind of the guy to be visited and then stare at you blankly trying to understand why you are here. Shrugging she slipped on her sandals and started to head out as she closed the door behind her and locked it and went downstairs to the waiting room, where her visitor would be.

She couldn't believe who it was.

Why in all the heavens was he here?

He'd never visited her before.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke, had returned as stated before. But, due to the fact he was a missing nin he was imprisoned for a few months. It would have been longer if Tsunade hadn't demanded that he be released as soon as possible. While Sasuke did work under Orochimaru, he never had helped the villian.

"Sakura." His tone was flat and spoke as if he was making a fact. A fact that she was there. She nodded and went over to him and asked,

"What's going on? Did you get hurt again?"

"No. I just came to visit you..." Sakura stared at him and then replied,

"You never did it before...Sasuke-kun." He chuckeld and said,

"Can't I visit my teammate?"

"No." She started to turn to leave but Sasuke had reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Not yet Sakura...I want to speak with you about somthing." Sakura stared at him and then checked to see if he was only a mere image, like the kind that was pulled on her before the Chuunin Exam. Seeing it was the real Sasuke she hesitantly nodded.

"Alright..."

-

They walked in silence in the busy streets of Konoha. Sasuke was looking forward as Sakura had her hands neatly in front of her as she kept going. After passing by Naruto's favorite ramen shop, and not seeing him there suprisingly Sakura asked,

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke didn't reply for awhile but soon he spoke and said,

"What we started before..." Sakura paused her walking and glared up at Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know the answer..." Sakura turned away from him and said,

"You're still cruel."

"I am not being "cruel", I'm more curious than anything else." Sakura turned back and looked at him for awhile and started to walk ahead faster as she replied,

"I'm not obliged to share anything of that matter to you...leave me be Sasuke-kun." Sasuke watched as the woman with pink hair got further and further away from him before he looked back at a figure that moved in the tree.

"Is that proof enough for you...dumb ass?"

"..."

-

Sakura couldn't believe him. He was bringing that up. Did he just want to ruin her day? She sighed and shook her head. Sasuke wouldn't intentionally do this to hurt her. He had another goal in mind. Something she didn't know, and probably didn't want to know. Spotting an avaible park bench she walked over to it and sat down comfortably. Staring staright forward at the playground before her she leaned against the bench and crossed her legs. She watched the little children play on the swings and slide. Some had branched themselves away and were playing catch with a large ball. Feeling somewhat relaxed at this peaceful scene before her, Sakura allowed herself to close her eyes and drift back in her memory.

-

_Sakura hussled to keep up with the boys as she was part of the main troop assigned to this mission. Ahead of her were Naruto and Kakashi and behind her was Sai. She was in the middle. They jumped from branch to branch as quickly as they could. They had no time to waste as soon Sasuke would become part of Orochimaru. To make matters even worse, Akatsuki was getting even closer to capturing Naruto. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she thought about that. She knew what would happen to Naruto if he lost the Kyuubi that way. It would mean certain death._

_"Everyone...we are going to split up and surround the area. It won't take long now before the ANBU and the others will catch up with us." Kakashi replied. Everyone nodded as their directions were given and in a matter of seconds the four of them became nothing but colored blurrs heading in differect directions._

_Sakura was given the East Wing of the hide out. She cautiously landed and hidden herself well in the bushes as she peered out carefully. Her green eyes scanned the surrounding area; checking to see if anyone was out there. Not seeing anyone she closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she turned up the hearing on her ears. She was dead silent as she took in the natural sounds around her. The gentle wind rustling the leaves. The small birds chirping gently in the high branches. A small creak on the branch alerted Sakura as her eyes shot open and grabbed the arm that was reaching out to touch her. She flipped her attacker over and sent them flying to the ground. She jumped after them but her eyes widen when she watched her attacker flip themselves over so they landed gracefully on their feet and jumped up with a fist pulled back ready to strike at Sakura. Sakura blocked the attack but then her eyes were wide as her pupils were dilated as she saw the Red of the Sharigan._

_"...Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke smirked as he bought up a leg and kicked Sakura down to the ground and kept her down there as he used his own version of Chidori to keep Sakura down on her back, using them as barbed wire. If Sakura were to move she'd risk slicing her skin. Sasuke smirked in his ego and walked over to Sakura who was growling at him, her green eyes a blazed. Sasuke stared at them with his doll like eyes. He was amused by this. As before her eyes held nothing but love and admiration for him but now...they looked like they wanted to set him on fire and dance around his ashes. It was something he only seen before when Ino was around and that was because of him. Never once had these eyes been DIRECTED at him. How amusing._

_"You've grown stronger...haven't you Sakura?" Sakura glared at him and said nothing as she was concerting on trying to summon enough of her chakra to break from these binds without too much damage on herself. Sasuke just chuckeld and replied, "Go on...keep trying you're just helping me past time away...I think you can manage to keep me entertained until sundown. Or is the dumbass with you? Or how about my replacement? What did you call him? Sai? What about Kakashi? I'll be shocked if he didn't come along with you. I bet he feels the most guilt after all..." Sakura growled at him and said,_

_"You've become more of an asshole since you started to hang with Orochimaru..." Sasuke stared at her with no emotion as he just merely chuckled at her._

_"And you're...more annoying I suppose." Sakura glared and told him,_

_"And proud of it...baka."_

_"Baka? Now this is new..." He reached out and began to genlty stroke Sakura's face as the chidori began to press more against her. She could feel the heat of the chakra from his attack begin to burn her flesh on her arms as she let out a hiss and flinched when Sasuke touched her. He eyed her and said,"Is this something you wanted before? To be touched by me in this manner? Lovely?" He mocked. Sakura leaned over and opened her mouth and then took Sasuke's finger into it...and bit down as hard as she could. His eyes shot open wide as he pulled away from her quickly and punched her in the face hard with his fist hissing,_

_"You annoying bitch!" He reached to strike her again but stopped when he watched her wince but bring a hand up and give a bit of a cry out when she touched her face when here hit her. Her hand began to glow green as she began to heal herself. Sasuke watched as the red spot faded as her cheek went back to its normal size. He then loosened up the chidori a bit and looked at Sakura with new interest. "You became a medical nin...haven't you?" Sakura didn't reply but she did use the extra space she had now to heal herself. She was still trapped under the chidori as it formed a tomb. Surrounding her entire body was chidori no longer pressing against her but didn't give her enough space to freely move away, she was also far away from any object to subitute her body with. Sasuke had her in the open with dirt. Sakura stared at him and just could only stare. She didn't feel anything at this moment. She was so close to Sasuke if she could just distract him long enough to place a direct hit on his jaw and send him flying, she was sure she'd be able to render him unconious and easy to head back to Konoha. _

_Sasuke stared at the female before him and slowly smirked,_

_"So...I take it you did indeed take after Tsunade-sama...Naruto, no doubt, contiued to train under Jiraiya-sama...and me...Orochimaru...what a conscounce. Or is it simply fate that their students take on their grudges?" Sakura stared at him and replied,_

_"I have no grudge against you."_

_"As I towards you."_

_"However...we will take you back to Konoha Sasuke." He eyed her and chuckled,_

_"You think it will be that easy? Try it? Oh wait...you can't. Afterall you're the unreiable Sakura. How many times did I have to save you Sakura?" Sakura was silent for awhile before a smirk grew on her face and she replied back coyly,_

_"That was the old Sakura...the one that was insanely in love with you. This Sakura...holds no such feelings for you." Sasuke looked at her and started to laugh. It was just laughter. He was laughing at her as he said in between chuckles,_

_"Sakura, Sakura, you know it's bad to lie..."_

_"I am not." He then stopped and stared at her for awhile in silence, seemingly searching her face. When he didn't find, what he expected to be there he looked away as if in denial and replied,_

_"It seems true enough..." Sakura closed her eyes and had hidden her right fist under her thigh and was concerting on storing chakra there as she just needed a few more seconds. "So then...is it true Sakura?" Sakura stared at him and asked,_

_"Is what?" Sasuke just gave her a coy smirk,_

_"You've fallen in love with Dumbass...our little Kyuubi...Naruto." Her eyes widen as soon Sakura could feel the rush of blood flow to her cheeks as she stared up at Sasuke in shock. Why was it that everyone seemed to know? First it was Yamato and now...Sasuke. No, she refused to believe it. It had to be a trick. It had to be..._

_"You're moving though the group pretty fast Sakura...whose next? Kakashi? No he's too old for you..I bet that new guy, Sai." Sakura only glared at him and went back to forming the chakra in her fist. He was only teasing her to get her upset and lose all control. Sasuke looked at her and said,"Still it's pretty odd isn't it? Before you told me you loved me more than anything...even said you'd help me with my revenge upon my older brother." He reached out and took a strand of her pink hair and stroked the soft lock in between his fore finger and thumb and said,"Here we found ourselves...in a new situtation. You, Sakura are in love with Naruto...aren't you? Kabuto told me where you got that scar there on your arm." He relased her hair and pointed to it. Sakura gave a look at it. It was a dark brown scar that had stood out on her skin. It didn't heal like a normal wound should have as the Kyuubi's posion had prevented it. "...You ran in to protect him...didn't you? Before you would have only down that for me..." Sakura closed her eyes and looked up at Sasuke and replied,_

_"You sound jealous Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke looked at her and just 'hned' saying,_

_"Believe me...I'm not...but still I am rather curious...how one such as you, that was once devoted to me...switched. From me...to him..." Sakura looked at him and for awhile she didn't know herself. It seemed even she was puzzled. It could have happened when he saved her from Gaara. But she knew the admiration started long before that. More of in the Hidden Village of the Mist. She didn't know when exactly but now...she knew how she felt. _

_"Are you?" He wanted an answer it seemed. Sakura struggled a bit as she found this to be an odd topic to talk about but...she had a feeling Sasuke was hiding his fears about becoming Orochimaru's host. Sakura did the only thing that would take the heat off of her and put it on him, wanting to make him question his judgement on this._

_"Sasuke-kun...why are you doing this to yourself?" _

_"What?"_

_"Why are you giving up your body like this?"_

_"I told you, and the others before...in order to achieve my goal I will give up anything I have..." Sakura watched him speak and tired to think about Sasuke, as a child. She just watched him from afar and she didn't even know him when he had his parents. Only afterwards._

_"..Is...Is this something you truly want? Is this something...your whole clan would want...? Your mother? Your father?" Sakura didn't know what but for a moment she saw a light in Sasuke's eyes go off but it quickly faded as he let out a growl and applied enough amount of charka to his chidori that it pressed Sakura down harder than it did before, slashing her body as the crimson blood began to ooze out of her. She winced a bit as her fist was being pushed down now because of her body being pressured towards the earth. _

_"SHUT UP WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Sakura stared at him and told him,_

_"I know nothing of your and Naruto's pain...I..always had someone for me. At school or at home. Someone was always there to welcome me with open arms but...if I...was your mother Sasuke-kun...I couldn't even process the thought of my son giving up his body to a creature like Orochimaru! It would simply kill me!" Sasuke started to laugh as he said coldly,_

_"Well it's a good thing you aren't my mother then isn't it! You'd already be dead!" Sakura stared at him and felt herself begin to grow weak as Sasuke had cut open a main vein barely but the blood was contiuing to flow from all her wounds. She needed to knock him out quick and get herself out of here and find the others before it was too late. It wouldn't be long before sunset and Kabuto came looking for Sasuke._

_"...Do you think...Orochimaru would go after Itachi just for you Sasuke? Itachi...was the reason afterall, Orochimaru left Akatsuki was because of his fear of him..." Sasuke was growling at her as he added more chakra to his chidori to make it stronger as it added more pressure on her and began to make more blood ooze from her. She coughed and blood splurted out of her mouth. Sasuke watched on, uncaring what he was doing to his former comarde. Sakura felt the pain increase greatly as the chidori was trying to do it's main purpose. Break though walls. Right now, that wall was Sakura's flesh and bones. Closing her eyes tightly to the point they stung she acted fast as she ingored the pain that moved in her body as she bought up her arm and pulled back her fist and in a flash she connected to Sasuke's jaw and sent him back flying breaking trees in the process. The chidori strings lifted off of her, allowing Sakura to be free._

_Sakura wasted no time as she sat up and quickly healed herself of the critically ones and got to her feet. Only to stumble forward a bit as the blood loss was too great. Frustated with herself. Sakura knew that because of that, there wasn't enough chakra to knock Sasuke out in that one punch. Her vision began to see double as she watched as Sasuke stood up, pushing away wood from him, to his feet and stared straight forward to her and began to apporach her calmly. His eyes remaining the sharigan. Sakura took one step but stumbled foward, she couldn't catch herself this time as she fell down on her stomach and lay there, immoblized. Her body was too weak to support itself. She then thought,'I failed...Tsunade-sama...I failed...' Her eyes widen as could already to feel the tears in her eyes. Oh no, she was going to cry...no, no...she wasn't suppose to be like this...it wasn't suppose to be like this...she told him...she promised him it would be different...they'd do this together. Naruto's stupid grin flashed in her mind. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. Her arms trembled as she rose them off the ground and pushed herself up. Her body shook but she kept going until she was unstable on her feet. She stared directly ahead at Sasuke coming closer to her and then she pulled back her black glovered fist and ran to him charging calling out,_

_"SHANNRO!" Sasuke stared at her and smirked a bit as suddenly he was behind her and simply drove down and struck out her leg and tripped her. Sakura's fist crashed into the earth splitting into a thousand pieces and making a pit. She fell down into that pit and didn't move as pieces of land came ontop of her. She closed her eyes and thought,'Damnit..'_

_Sasuke stared down at her and said,"Still...you Sakura, are still the weakest of us three."Sakura didn't hear him that well as she was on the verge of passing out. She was putting everything she had left into that one attack. Only to fair misberably. Why did it always turn out like this for her? Was she truly this weak? She closed her eyes as her mind started to turn black, 'I'm so sorry Naruto...it seems I couldn't hold up my end of the promise..afterall...' She lay there on thin line of concious._

_"Hmph...my little brother beating up a little girl...how low you've become." Sasuke's eyes widen as he turned around and faced the one man that gave him all his pain and suffering...his brother Itachi._

_"YOU!" Sakura then thought,'...Once more...they fight...I...I can do nothing...' Her eyes closed as she lay limp in the earth. The last thing she heard before her world went completey black was,_

_"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_-_

_She had woken, some time later. She felt like she was flying while leaning against something that was so warm. She opened her eyes slowly to see an orange colored jacket pressing against the side of her face. She knew she was being carried by Naruto and she was leaning into his warm back. Below them was the ground and endless branches. She could only guess that they were heading back home, to Konoha. She looked across from Naruto's back to Kakashi. She was shocked to see Sasuke on Kakashi's back unconious it seemed that they had suceeded in their mission. She gave a small glance to the back of them to see Sai following them with his emotionless face. She leaned back into Naruto's back and snuggled a bit into it. Enjoying the heat on her body. She then heard Naruto's soft whisper of_

_"See Sakura-chan...I told you I'd bring Sasuke back to you...a life time promise is fufilled, ehehe." She looked up to see Naruto looking back at her with that grin. That same grin that managed to get her up and fight once more. Sakura closed her green eyes when Naruto looked back ahead straight forward and contiued to head back home. Sakura breahted softly as she used her arms that were hanging down Naruto's shoulders and pulled him back to her. Her arms and hands began to glow green as Naruto looked down at them and felt the wounds that couldn't be healed by Kyuubi that quickly begin to heal faster and close up. _

_  
"S..Sakura-chan?" Her grip soon ceased as that had competely wiped her out. It would be four days before Sakura had woken up completely again._

_-_

Sakura then blinked and looked down at her hands, palm up and thought about how his chest felt against them. How his warm jacket seemed to comfort her. His scent, his heart beat...everything about him. It was...all...just...heart warming and heart wretching at the same time. She didn't know what to think only, _'When did I start to love him...this much?'_ It seemed even now, that answer was so far away from her. She then looked around and her eyes popped out. The sky was orange! _'HOW LONG WAS I IN MY HEAD FOR?' _ She felt wind move around her, shifting her hair into her face. Brining up a hand to brush her hair back into place she heard a voice say,

"Sakura-chan?" She stopped in mid motion and looked back to see Naruto standing there looking at her softly. Naruto, looked more like Yodaime every time she saw him. He was even starting to wear those long flashy cloaks that the Yodaime had. She got up to her feet and and said the only thing she could at the moment.

"N-Naruto!" Naruto gave her a big grin and jumped over the bench and was by her step in no time.

"Ehehe! Yup that's me!" Sakura gazed at him for awhile before asking,

"...Well want do you want?" Naruto gave her a cute pouty face and said,

"Ne, ne, ne, Sakura-chan! You're no fun..." Sakura put her hands on her hips and twitched a bit,

"Naruto..." She was twitching enough that Naruto knew that she was ready to let the punches fly...by that he knew it was close for him to be high in the sky then crashing into some near by trees. He held up his hands in defense,

"Alright, alright I'll come out with it! I just got back from seeing Grandma Tsunade and I came to pay you a visit since I saw your pink hair!" Sakura blinked and unknowing she fingered her hair,

"Ah...jsut to say hi?" Naruto smiled a bit, uneasily.

"Yeah..just to say hi." Sakura noticed that his tone went down so she said,

"Uh-huh..." Naruto then perked up and said,

"Sakura! Let's go out for some ramen...my treat!" Sakura blinked and looked at him and smiled a bit, with a tint of pink strained on her cheeks.

"Alright!' Naruto grinned and took her hand and started to lead her there, gitty all the way.

When they got there, they sat down on the booth and placed an order for their food. Naruto and Sakura sat side by side and while waiting they tackled about random things. The past, how foolish Naruto was in the Ninja academy. How stupid and annoying Sakura had been when it came to Sasuke. And mostly about how much they grew over time. But...with all their talk, even the talk that followed the ramen, not one of them bought up the future. When it was dark outside, and the two of them could feel the cold pressing against their backs they knew it was time to go. Naruto, kept his promise and paid the bill and began to lead Sakura out of the ramen booth. They began to walk as Sakura looked around at the darkened walk way and said,

"Aii...it's so late. I can't imagine what's going to await me when I get back." Naruto chuckled and said,

"Yup, probably lot of people died because you were out goofing around today." Sakura's aburt stop and demon glare got Naruto into terrifed position as he was shaking. She looked ready to pounce and destory him! "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! EHEHEEEHEHHE..ehehe..heeh?" Sakura then looked away and replied,

"Naruto the clown never dies...does he?" Naruto chuckled a bit and said,

"Nope! Come on Sakura-chan I'll walk you back!" Before she could even say anything he had already began to pull on her and start to head out of the area. It was awhile before either of them spoke again, seemingly to comfortable in each other's prescence. After awihle passed Naruto spoke up by saying,"Ne...Sakura-chan...does me being a clown...is that the reason why you're attracted to me?" Sakura stopped and stared at him with a bright red blush on.

"What?" Naruto turned to her and his stance, his face, were completely serious. His dark blue eyes locked into her green ones as he asked,

"Do you...love me...Sakura." He had removed the 'chan' as childish terms were unnesscary at the moment. He wanted to know her true feelings for him, he deserved to know.

"...Naruto...I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes or no. It's that easy.'

"It's not that easy!" Sakura snapped but quickly covered her mouth at her outburst and looked down. Naruto stared at her, his face unchanging as he reached out and gently tipped her chin upward so he'd be able to stare into her eyes more.

"Sakura...please...tell me...do you...love me?" Sakura stared into his blue eyes for a moment and thought she was looking into a clean lake. So pure. Just like Naruto...Naruto had a pure soul. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart pound against her chest. She knew it was now her never.

"..Y..yes I do. I do love you...Naruto." Naruto looked at her for awhile and then released her and said,

"I see..." Sakura looked down as an awakard silence came between them.

"Naru-"

"I wish you didn't." Her eyes widen as she stared at Naruto. He wasn't looking at her but to the sky where all the stars rested.

"..."

"It...would have been easier if you and Sasuke had gotten married...then, that way I'd know you would be happy. And I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time...but now..."

"..But now what?" She clenched her fists as she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"..But not I'm going to have to break your heart..." Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at Naruto for awhile, hurt feeling her green orbs as they grew downcast.

"You don't...love me anymore do you?"

"..."

"...I...I understand. I don't blame you I mean...afterall..I must have broke your heart many times before..when I was chasing after Sasuke-kun." Naruto shook his head as he said,

"No...it wasn't really that...Sasuke is the kind of guy to be admired and wanted. I wasn't. I knew that from the get go...I...didn't mean I don't return your feelings Sakura...I mean I..I still..." Her eyes widen as she watched Naruto's face turn cherry red and he was fumbling with the words.

"...Love me?" She whisperd softly so only he'd hear. His face burned brighter as he nodded and replied,

"Yes..love you. I still love you Sakura. You keep changing into a more and more beautitful woman every day. And I...can't stop myself. I was shocked myself...when I went to train with Ero-Sennin, I thought for sure my feelings for you would have dimmished into something more of a friendship/partnership but...it only seemed to grow. As when I trained I thought about you and Sasuke of course." Sakura's heart was beating even harder now as her face was burning, her stomach twisting into little knots. But everything paused for a moment when Naruto contiued with,'But...I can't allow myself to be with you Sakura..." Sakura's eyes widen as he felt hurt and tears flood to her eyes as she whispered,

"Why?"

"...Because...I want to fufill my dream..." Sakura looked to the side, she already knew this was coming.

"I know..of becoming Hokage." He nodded and said,

"I will fufill it...I know I will...but...if you and me are together...I don't want..to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Yeah...I...something could happen to me and...I dont want to leave you alone. I don't want you to be hurt because of me..." Sakura stared at him and then understood. He didn't want to be close to her any more than he already was in fear if something were to happen to him and she'd be heart broken. Before she even knew what was happening Sakura walked to him and embraced him from behind, leaning her face into that warm back of his as she whispered against it,

"If you hurt me...heal me Naruto..." Naruto looked at her hands in front of his chest and whispered,

"Sakura..."

"Naruto...I love you. I don't care if you hurt me...just let me be by your side...I want to be with you Naruto...I want to be with you..." She felt the tears run down her face as she whispered, "I want to be with you as you're Hokage...I want to be with you right now...as you're training to be Hokage...I want to be with you...as your wife later on...as the mother of your children...anything so I can be with you..Naruto...onegai...let me be by your side..." Naruto was silent as he stared at her hands on his chest for a while longer and felt moisture gather in his eyes but refused to let them show. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was right. Sasuke had called him earlier in the morning and told him to met him somewhere. When he told Naruto that Sakura loved him, he didn't believe it. So Sasuke went out and proved it to him. Naruto still couldn't believe she did so...he did this. And much to his happiness...Sasuke was right.

He put a hand over Sakura's conjoined hands and whispered,

"I won't be there a lot now since I'm starting Jounin and I'll be teaching children..."

"Hai...I know..but I'll wait for you at home..."

"I...may be hurt alot and I'll need to be healed..."

"From what? Genins throwing kunai at you?...Even so...I'll heal you day or night."

"I may die."

"You won't...you're the wind." Naruto chuckeld a bit and then turned around and held her close. Sakura leaned into his warm chest smiling genlty as Naruto whispered,

"You'll stick by me no matter what...?"

"Hai...I will." Naruto kissed her forehead gently as Sakura turned bright pink.

"Naruto..."

"When I become rokudaime...let's get married." Her eyes widen as she looked up at Naruto.

"Married?"

"Hai...you did say you'd become my wife didn't you?...The day I become rokudaime is the day you'll become my blushing bride." He grinned a bit with a tad blush on and leaned down until their foreheads touched.

"I...I suppose.' She giggled a bit and looked up at him, realizing just how close their faces really were. Naruto started to lean down closer to her as his eyes slowly closed.Sakura taking the hint began to close her eyes as well as she leaned up. Soon their lips met in a soft kiss. Both of them, never kissed anyone before so it was rather sloppy as their lips where to one side of another. But soon it began to flow as Naruto began to kiss Sakura gently while holding up her chin and wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer. Sakura kissed him back as she followed his lead. The stars and moon above them shone brightly. Soon the two lovers parted as he looked down at Sakura softly and stroked her red blushing cheek.

"Naruto..." She whispered genlty. Naruto then grinned and said,

"Anyway Sakura..about those kids..want to get started on them right now?" He gave her a cheesy grin. Sakura stared at him and a vein popped as she twitcehd and pulled back a fist and hit him...good. He got sent back and broke a few things among the way...even a fence.

"NARUTO YOU HENTAI!" Naruto got up as he rubbed his cheek and was thankful Sakura had held back,

"Aa! I kid I kid!' He went over to her and smiled as he took her hand,"let's get you home now...and we can talk about our housing plans on the way..." Sakura eyed him to see if he was messing around again, but he seemed to be telling the truth. She nodded genlty and whispered,

"Alright..." Naruto grinned as he genlty held her hand and started to take her back to her apartment. Sakura smiled as she leaned against Naruto's side as they spoke quietly as they walked. Naruto...never told her why he went to see Tsunade that afternoon. It was because...Tsunade was about to retire in two years and...she was going to name her replacement. She had told him who it was. Naruto knew the person. He knew him all too well. Because the next Hokage was going to be...Uzumaki Naruto. In two years while wearing the Hokage outfit...Naruto was going to take Sakura down the aisle...he just needed to be sure that Tsunade didn't Sakura! Or the surpise would be ruined...eheh.

-

Kassie: Well that's it! I hope everyone put up with my writing as this was my first Naruto One shot. I'm tired as it's close to 3 AM as I finish up this one shot. Probably by the time I post it, it will be after three. So I would very much like it if you leave a review and tell me what you think of it! I really want to know if it was good or bad! Thanks love you all!

PS: sorry you had to put up with my grammar and spelling...they both suck!


End file.
